The Best Mistake We Ever Made
by MelissaDP
Summary: After being hurt and betrayed by Ryan, Sian dumps him and turns to 3 things, drinking, drugs and Sophie. Things start to get heated. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Let

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so even bad criticism is welcomed.**

**Chapter 1: Let's get this party started.**

"Ya know, Soph, you would think that the amount of times we did this it wouldn't take so long!"

"Hold on, I'm almost finished." Sophie said as she stuck out her tongue to the side and picked the lock on her father's lock box.

It was after hours when Sophie and Sian were in Kevin's garage. The girls usually go there on Thursday night's to grab some money for the upcoming weekends festivities. Sophie would usually only take £50, enough for Kevin not to miss when he counted the money at the end of every week. They would add the amount they took from the lock box to the amount that Sophies mother would give her for doing her weekly chores.

"There" Sophie said with a smirk on her face. Sian jumped up and down, clapping her hands and let out a little squeal, smiling. "I have the touch." "Yeah" Sian said, "your fingers are magic." Sophie laughed as she passed the notes to Sian while she shut the cover, locked the box and put it back where she found it. She turned to Sian, who jumped into a hug and held Sophie tight. "Let's go" Sian sang.

It was Friday evening and the girls were on their way to the usual hang out place to meet the usual people. Sian had her back pack filled with the things they needed every weekend they went out: alcohol, 2 changes of clothes, their mobile's, whatever they had left of their money and a little spliff. Sophies mobile started ringing.

"Heya! We are just on our...oh." Sophie stopped walking and Sian did the same. "Well what about...oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know. Yeah, I'll tell Sian. Thanks, we'll see ya tomorrow, ta." Sophie shot her head back and breathed out."Uggggggggh."

"Who was that? Sian asked.

"That was Ryan, he said the party is cancelled because for some reason Morgans parents aren't leaving until tomorrow morning instead of tonight like they normally do." "What? But we have everything bought for tonight. What are we going to do now eh?" Sian said, pouting her lip. Sophie looked at Sian and shrugged her shoulders, trying to think of what else they can do.

"Hey, I got an idea" Sophie said as she turned back to Sian. "You are always saying how someday we should get smashed together like we used to in my room when we were younger. Let's party together, just you and me, forget everybody else." Sian looked at Sophie biting her lip, smiling. "Aw, Soph yeah let's do that! It will be like old times. Also, my dad is doing a late shift, so he won't be home until late so we could stay at mine if ya want." Sophie grabbed Sians hand before she even finished her sentence and started walking towards the bus stop to go to Sians.

A short bus ride later and the girls were walking towards Sians house. Sophie decided to call her mother to let her know where she would be staying incase there was an emergency. Sally, Sophies mother, always liked Sian. She was glad her daughter had someone to turn to that was so close, especially when her and Rosie, her eldest daughter, would fight.

They were still hand in hand when they reached the door. Rosie always teased them, saying they had a thing for each other because they were so close, mentally and physically. But the truth was, Sophie and Sian didn't care whether people thought they were gay, all that mattered to them is that they knew the truth. Sian stuck the key in the key hole, gave it a twist and pushed the door open. Her and Sophie made their way in and kicked off their shoes. "I'm just going to run our stuff up to your room, okay?" Sophie said as she ran up stairs with their belongings. "Okay Soph" Sian yelled back. While Sophie was doing that, Sian made her way to the kitchen and found a note on table with some money that read:

"Will be home around 12.  
I left some money for you to get a pizza.  
No lads in the house while I'm gone.

Dad x"

Sian rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to get involved with a lad again. She was completely over Ryan and had no feelings for him what so over. She was hurt and betrayed for what he did. Trying to snog her best friend was deffo something that she could not forgive him for. All three of them were finally starting to become friends again. After Ryan and Sian broke up, Sian started heavily drinking, staying out late and became joined to Sophies hip. Naturally, Sophie started doing these things as well. They both would go out every weekend, get smashed with their friends and forget their problems. And this weekend was not going to be any different - well, maybe their Friday night was going to be different since the party was cancelled, but Sian knew her and Sophie would make their own fun.

"Alright, let's get this party started! I got the drinks, pass me some glasses will ya?" Sophie sat at the kitchen table with the large bottle of vodka and poured some into each glass as Sian took out some juice to mix it with."Me dad left some money for tea, what do you fancy?" Sian asked as she grabbed the pile of take out menu's they had. "I dunno, all I know is I need a drink" Sophie laughed. Sian smirked at the menu she was looking at as Sophie took a large gulp. "We could order some pizza, that way we have some for later tonight before we go to bed?" Sian suggested. Sophie shook her head yes as she downed her first drink, then pushing Sian's drink towards her. "Drink up babe." Sian looked at her and raised her eyebrows at Sophie. "Oi Who do you suppose is going to go get this pizza if we are smashed?" "Oh come on Sian, let's just get it delivered. It's only a few extra pounds. Sian looked at Sophie, who was giving her the puppy dog eyes. She could never resist that look. "Yeah, go on then" Sian said as she grabbed the drink Sophie slid over to her.

Two drinks later and both girls had a buzz on. That was due to Sophie making the drinks strong, stronger than normal. Sian thought it as odd that Sophie wanted to drink so badly, more than usual and she also found it odd that she mad mixed their drinks so strong. Sophie knew how Sian like her drinks, and Sian hers. She decided to ask her what was going on.

"Soph, ya know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Sophie looked at her and rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes Sian, I do, you always tell me that. And I know what you are going to ask me next."

"Oh you do, do ya?" Sian said with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, anytime you ask me if everything is alright, you always start with 'you know you can talk to me about anything, right?' and then you ask if I'm okay."

"Well, are you? You seem to be in a hurry to get us both drunk. I know we drink every weekend but you really seem to want to drink tonight."

Sophie looked at the floor and then back up at Sian as she breathed out. "Nothing is wrong, I just didn't know how to bring up this subject soberly...and I'm not sure what to say."

Sian was starting to get worried. What could Sophie have to say that is making her this nervous. She was never nervous around Sian, they are best mates. "Soph just spit it out will ya?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was the pizza guy. Sian sighed and walked past Sophie to grab the money and ran to the door. Sophie was relieved, saved by the bell. When Sophie heard Sian shut the door, she knew she was on her way back in with the pizza and was hoping she would just drop the subject. When Sian came into the kitchen, she still had that worried look on her face and knew that she wasn't going to drop the conversation they had started, so Sophie decided to stand up.

"Well, are you gonna spill it or what?"

"Sian, you are my best mate and I love you so much and I don't want you to hate me is all..."

"I could never hate you, Soph, and you know I love ya n all, so whatever you are going to say, just remember that." Sian said as the wrinkles in her forehead creased.

"Right, well, last weekend, when we were at Morgans, do you remember what happened? Saturday specifically."

"Yeah, the same thing that happens every weekend, we get smashed with our friends and then we go off on our own to talk, fall asleep and snuggle" Sian giggled.

Sophie didn't know if it was the Vodka they had drunk or that she was nervous, but her hands stated to feel clammy. "Okay I am just going to say it. That night, when we came back yours and your dad was at work, we started talking about Ryan, and how hurt you were when he tried to snog me. You were saying that you will never go out with another bloke again and that you ment it." Sophie stopped to take a breath and to see if any of this sounded familiar. Sian just stood there with her arms crossed and wide-eyed.

"Sounds like me" she smirked.

"Yeah well, I made a joke and said you could always give girls a try. You laughed and said it wasn't a bad idea but the girl would have to be gorgeous and that you don't think you could ever kiss a girl." Sophie stopped, still looking at Sian, who still was clueless to what she was about to say.

"So, I said something like, you never know until you try and took a drink. Then you laughed and when I put my cup back down, you were looking at me right weird and said 'let's try it, I wanna see what it feels like'. At first I thought you were joking but then you started coming towards me. Since we were sitting on the floor with our back's against your bed, I just sat there, I didn't move and waited for you to kiss me."

Sian looked mortified. She really didn't remember what had happened. for once, Sophie couldn't tell what she was thinking, and that scared her.

"Say something."

"What happened after that" Sian said as she looked away from Sophie, not sure what to do with herself.

"Then you kissed me...really slowly. It was more like making out. Then you pulled away."

"Why would you say you don't want me to hate you if I was the one that kissed you?" Sian questioned.

Sophie hesitated before answering. "Because of what happened next. I knew you only kissed me for an experiment. So when you pulled away, you said it wasn't so bad and that you were glad your first kiss with a girl was with me because I was your best mate. For some stupid reason, you left me wanting to kiss you again and that was never a thought in my mind before so it scared me. Instead of changing the subject, I jumped on you so that I straddling you. I looked at you, and you looked at me, and the next thing I knew, I was shoving me tongue down your flippin neck!" Sophie said as she was raising her voice a little. Then she stopped and smiled because she remembered what it felt like. She never thought of Sian that way.

"I'm not drunk enough for this" Sian said as she sat down with her head in her hands. Sophie agreed. She couldn't believe what she was about to suggest, but she suggested it anyway. "Sian, I don't know why but, I really want ta kiss you now." Sophie sat down as she watched Sian take a big swig of her drink. Sian just looked at Sophie. She didn't know what to say or do and she couldn't believe that she kissed Sophie.

Sian inhaled a big breath and said "I am sorry, for what I did. I was drunk, I dunno what I was thinking kissing you like that. I never thought of you like that before. You were right, it was just an experiment and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Obviously you didn't make me feel uncomfortable if I just said I wanted to kiss you now, Sian. All I know is, if you don't remember snogging me, I think you should kiss me again because what if on some level you are gay and just don't know it. I want you to kiss me and see if you get turned on."

"I'm not gay, Sophie, I don't like girls" Sian looked at Sophie as she spat the words towards her.

"But how are you going to know for sure unless you try it. You were drunk last time you don't remember. I don't like girls either yet I want to kiss you."Sophie walked closer to Sian so they were half an arm's length apart. Sian was breathing heavily, thinking about the possibility of kissing Sophie. Sian moved closer to Sophie, both their hearts were beating a hundred miles a minute and they just looked into each others eye's. Sian put her hands on Sophies waist and breathed out.

"If we do this Soph, we aren't to tell anyone and we will never speak of this again, got it?"

"Got it" Sophie said nervously and nodded her head, "we'll keep our gobs shut."

With that, Sian pulled Sophie closer so that they were millimeters apart. They could feel each others breathes on their lips because they were so close. Sian looked at Sophie one last time, looking to some sort of permission. Sophie nodded her head and put her arms around Sians neck as Sian closed the space between their lips with a soft, gentle kiss.

Sian started tightening her arms around Sophie, running her fingers along Sophies warm skin, where the top of Sophie's jeans meet with the hem of where her halter top and red leather jacket. At first the kissing was gentle and soft, but then Sophie let out a tiny quite moan and that drove Sian wild. She started kissing with more force and her hands started roaming along her lower back. Things were getting heated quick. Sophie pulled away, she didn't know why but she did.

"Well?" Sophie questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, what? Sian asked.

"Well, did you feel anything?"

Sian let go of Sophie and folded her arms. "I dunno ... I ... erm ... liked it I guess."

"So did I..." Sophie looked at the floor.

"But I don't like girls" Sian spat.

"Neither do I, Sian" Sophie breathed out.

"Right well...pizza?" Sian asked as she walked past Sophie.

After grabbing a bite to eat and mixing many drinks more, Sophie was drunk and her eyes were getting heavy. Sian was about to mix herself a drink when she asked if Sophie would like one. When Sophie didn't reply, Sian went to ask her again as she looked at her. She noticed that Sophie fell asleep on her bed.

Sian just stared at Sophie, thinking about what happened that night and how crazy it is to think that they snogged. She liked kissing Sophie, but that was it. She did not like girls.

She got up and removed her clothes and changed into some short shorts and a sleeveless shirt. She then went over to Sophie and shook her a little to wake her up to get changed.

"Soph ... Soph wake up, let's get changed and go to bed, yeah?"

Sophie stirred in bed and turned her head so she was facing Sian, still sleeping. Sian looked at her and removed a strand of hair that was in Sophies face. She shook her again and Sophie mumbled. Sian bent down and rubbed Sophies cheek with her hand, leaned in, and kissed her softly. Sophie started to move so Sian stopped kissing her. Sophie opened her eyes and looked at Sian, and Sian looked at Sophie, as she wasn't sure that Sophie knew what she just did to her.

"What are you looking at?" Sophie said with a smirk.

"I've tried to wake you up so you can get changed into your bed-clothes. You fell asleep."

"Oh. Through me by bag will ya?".

Sian got up and passed Sophie her bag. She then got in bed as Sophie started rummaging through bag, grabbing short shorts and long-sleeved shirt. She got up and started changing right there in the room with Sian and Sian couldn't help but watch.

"Soph, you can go change in the bathroom if you feel more comfortable."

"Why would I do that? We always get changed in here, nothings changed, has it?" Sophie was still drunk and she was obviously not remember about what happened that night.

Sian hesitated and said "... no, I just thought ... I dunno." For some reason, Sian felt very awkward about the whole situation.

Sophie laughed and said "I'm comfortable if you are, "having trouble saying the word comfortable. She slid back in bed and cuddled into Sian like she normally would.

"I love you, Sian" Sophie said tiredly, giving her a squeeze.

"... I love you to, Soph."


	2. That was nice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism. **

**Chapter 2: This was nice... **

Sian woke up and but didn't move. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet because she was scared it was morning, which meant the sun would be shining in. She laid there on her back just relaxing when she felt a sort of heaviness on her stomach. She slowly but surely opened her left eye to find Sophie cuddled up to her. This was nothing new as the girls were so close, cuddling was something they always did. She then opened her other eye and just looked at her. She slowly started running her fingers through Sophies messy hair. Sian started to think about what was going to happen when Sophie woke up. Knowing her best mate, she would want to talk it all out, saying things like "but what does this mean?". The truth was, Sian didn't know what this meant. All she knew is that she loved Sophie more than anything in the world, they were best mates. The only difference was, she liked kissing her.

Sian normally was not a morning person, but after last nights event's, she wanted to get up and start her day before having the talk that she was sure Sophie was going to start with her. She stopped running her fingers through Sophies hair and tried to get up with out waking the sleeping girl. There was no way around getting up unless Sophie was to turn over. So, Sian took her thumb and index finger and gently squeezed the other girls nose so that she would stop breathing through it. Sian waited a few seconds and felt Sophies hand trying to swat away her hand in her sleep. Sophie then let go of Sian and turned over. After a few minutes of laying there to make sure Sophie was asleep, Sian jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Morning love" her father said as he sat at the table reading the Gazette.

"Hey dad" Sian replied tiredly as she joined him. "Thanks for the money you left. Soph stayed over and we made a night out of it with pizza and stuff just like old times."

"That's good. Stayed out of trouble then, ay? No blokes over?"

Sian rolled her eyes. "Dad, how many times? I am so over blokes! It will be along time before I have any blokes around."

"That's what I like to hear. Well I am off."

"Oh, back to work? You've only just got off at midnight and went to bed, your going back again?" Sian asked as she folded her arms and laid them on the table.

"It will only be for a few hours love. I was supposed to go back tonight and work until 12 again, but since they are short, they said if I can go in now for a few hours, I can leave a few hours early when I go back tonight."

Sian laid her head down on her arms as she was listening to her father. "Oh. Well is it alright if Soph stays over again tonight? I'm not sure if we are stopping here tonight or not, but if we want to, can she?"

"When have I ever said no to her staying over. She keeps you out of trouble and I like that, The best part is, she isn't a bloke" her father said as he got up from the table. He folded the news paper, put it on the table and kissed the top of Sians head as he was walking through the door. "See you girls later maybe, ay?"

"Yeah, see ya" Sian said lifelessly. She knew she wasn't as drunk as Sophie, but her stomach was seriously upset. She knew what would cure it, the left over pizza! All that bread soaking up the alcohol is just what she needed. But first, she needed to have a shower.

She went to the bathroom and closed the door. Sian loved nothing more than a nice hot shower after a night of drinking. She took off her clothes and brushed through her hair before turning on the shower. She let it heat up a bit before getting in. The hot water hitting her skin was like heaven and the steam from the water filling up the bathroom was even better. She grabbed her favorite shampoo and squirted some in the palm of her hand and rubbed her hands together. She then rubbed her hands in her hair, massaging her scalp. After a few minutes, she went under the shower head and let the water wash out the shampoo.

Sian did some of her best thinking in the shower, as did Sophie. As she began to grab the soap and rub it all over her toned body as she thought about what todays events would bring them. Will it be awkward because of the snog, or would everything be totally fine as if nothing ever happened. She hoped that Sophie didn't want to talk about what happened last night, because Sian honestly didn't know what to say.

As she rinsed off the soap and got out of the shower, she realized that she didn't bring in her clothes with her. "Brilliant" Sian said to herself. She dried her body off and wrapped the towel around herself as she left the bathroom going towards her room. She knocked on the door gently incase Sophie was up but just didn't go down to the kitchen yet. When she didn't hear the other girl say "come in," she assumed that she was still in bed sleeping, and right she was. Sian opened the door slowly and saw her best mate curled up on her side of the bed. She opened the closet doors and pulled out what she was going to wear. Since they were most likely going out tonight and it was kind of early, she thought she would grab a jumper and a pair of jogging pants. Nice and comfy she thought. When she closed the door, she dropped her clothes. Sian went to pick them up and her towel came undone. While she was bent over, she heard her favorite brunette clear her throat.

"Oh my god, Sophay! Why didn't you say anything" she said as she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. Her face turned a crimson red.

"Sian, I literally just woke up, turned around and there you were bent over! I'm sorry okay!?" Sophie said raising her voice a little. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. We get changed in front of each other all the time and we always sleep together."

"Yes, Sophay, I know that! It's just different now."

Sophie looked at Sian and didn't know what to say. Was it different now because of the kiss they shared? She didn't feel any different. "Sian, that's the thing, I don't want it to be different. It's not like we slept together!" Sian looked away immediately, breathing out. "We just... kissed, when we were drinking, that's all Sian."

Sian stared at the floor, not knowing what to say next she just smirked and looked her best mate. Sophie looked back at her, making that damn puppy dog face again. Sian rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and sat on it, giving Sophie a hug.

"I'm sorry for acting weird about all this, Soph. I just don't know how to act now that we ... ya know."

Sian let go of Sophies embrace and looked at her.

"Let's just forget it ever happened, yeah? We are best mates, nothing can come between us" Sophie said softly. Sophie was now looking back at Sian. Both of them were just sharing each other and the ghost of a smile was on both their faces. Sophie started to lean in but then stopped when she realized what she was doing. Sian looked away and cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah your right, babe. Come on, let's go have some pizza, I'm starving."

After the girls ate their left over pizza and lounged around for a bit, they decided to get ready to go to Morgans. Sophie grabbed her clothes out of her bag and had decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, red flats, a black top and her favorite red leather jacket. She also decided to wear her hair down and let her loose curls fall. Sian decided on something similar, her blue skinny jeans, black heals, a bright red top, and her favorite black leather jacket. She decided to wear her hair in a messy ponytail. The girls complimented each other nicely with the colours they had chosen. They often dressed similar to each other.

It was 7 o'clock by the time they got to Morgans. They knew the party was in full swing as they heard their friends voices when they arrived at the door. Sophie opened the door and walked in, with Sian closely behind her. They both made their way to the kitchen where their good friends were sitting. Chesney was sitting at the table with Katy on his lap sucking face as usual, David and Kylie were sitting at the table playing cards with Tina and Tommy and Ryan and some bird were sitting at the table mixing drinks.

"Ayyyyyyyyy, you made it!" Ches screamed and ran other to the girls. As he hugged Sian, Katy ran over to Sophie and gave her a hug. "We were beginning to think you did a runner" she said smiling.

"Oh well, you know how long it take's Sian here to get ready, you think she was going to meet the queen with the time it took her!" Sophie laughed.

"Well you never know who you are going to meet at these things, it's always good to look your best" She said as she took her hips and swung into Sophies.

"And look the best you do, Sian." Ryan said smiling at Sian. Sophie rolled her eyes and Sian just looked away.

"Right, so who is up for some real fun? Girls, do you got any spliff on ya?" Ryan jumped up and put his hands in his pockets as he asked.

Sian stood there as Sophie went into their back pack that was sitting on Sians shoulders and started digging around for the spliff they had brought. Sophie found it and took it out.

"Brilliant" Ryans bird said as she walked over and put her arm around his waste. Sophie and Sian looked at each other, both wondering who the hell was this girl.

"Oh, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Sophie and her best mate,Sian, my ex" he said as he looked at Sian.

"Nice one, Ryan, way to make it awkward" Sian said.

Sophie looked at Sian and then back to Stephanie, "nice to meet you" she said. Sian nodded her head as if to say the same thing.

"You too" Stephanie smiled.

The party was in full swing, there were a sea full of people and everyone was feeling pretty good. Sian was dancing with Chesney and Katy and Sophie were sitting at the table playing their card game. She looked up as she heard Sian laughing out loud. She was in the middle of what seemed to be two blokes that were trying it on with her, and Chesney. They were trying to dance but these two blokes would not leave her alone.

"Come on Katy" Sophie said as she grabbed her hand, "lets go save Sian."

They made their way to the crowd of people. While Katy jumped in between Sian and Chesney, Sophie jumped in between Sian and the two blokes. It was more like Sophie jumped in between them and held Sian up, because Sian was out of it. She swung her arms around Sophies neck and said "Soooooooophhhhhhhiiiiieeeeee ee, babe, I misssssssed youuu!" Sophie laughed. "Sorry boys, shes taken" Sophie said as she started dancing with Sian. Usually when the girls would get hit on by a bloke they didn't want to get to know, the other girl would step in and save the day, and this day wasn't any different.

"Who is lucky enough to be having this girl by their side?" the taller lad said to Sophie.

Sophie looked at Sian and then back at the lad "Me, shes mine." The girls would always tell the the lads that were hitting on them that they were together. However, Sophie hesitated to say it this time, because of the snog they shared. Sophie looked at Sian, kind of seeing if she was okay with her to still pretend they were together. Sian was still dancing and laughing when Sophie said what she said and didn't stop. The other shorter lad piped up "there is no way the two most fit birds here are together! Prove it, ay?" He looked at his friend and smiled. Sophie didn't know what to do, she looked at them with her eyebrows raised and tried to think of an excuse before she felt a pair of lips on hers. Here they were, in a crowd of people that were watching, with Sians lips on hers. At first Sophie was in such a shock she didn't move, but after a few seconds, she started getting into it and before they knew it, they were making out in the middle of the floor. The lads started laughing and making sounds, they were in heaven.

Sian pulled away and started laughing, still holding on to Sophie. "enjoy the show, boys? Thanks for watching" Sian said, slurring her words. She grabbed Sophies arm and turned her around and started dancing. The boys walked away as the girls were dancing. Sophie was looking around to see how many of their friends actually saw them snogging. What was she going to say if they saw? How could she explain when she didn't even know what was going on? As she was thinking this Chesney came over.

"What the hell was that, ay? I jus saw you to snoggin'" he said as he was in shock.

"Are yous two together?" Katy asked.

"Erm -"

Sian cut Sophie off, slurring her words "Ohhhhhh so what, we kiss when we drink? It's fun, we don't have to be together like that just because we kiss do we?"

Sophie just nodded her head and went along. She again, didn't know what to say.

"Well, if yous two were together, we'd be cool with it, ay Ches?" Katy said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, 'course. If you two ever want to kiss again in front of me, please don't feel-" Sian cut him off as she pounced on Sophie and kissed her again.

"-Embarrassed" Chesney finished saying with his eyebrows raised and a giant smile, from ear to ear on his face.

"Come on, Ches" Katy said as she was grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

Sophie looked at Sian how now stopped the kiss and started laughing, as Sophie held her up.

"I take it you two broke up because she was a dyke?" the girls her Stephanie asking Ryan. Ryan just stood there and stared at Sophie and Sian.

"What the hell are you to playing at? Are you trying to make me jealous?" he said as he folded his arms.

"Oh whatever, Ryan, not everything is about you. Like Sian said, just because we kiss when we drink doesn't mean we are together. I don't like girls" Sophie said as she squinted her eyes at Ryan. Then she turned to Stephanie and said "and for your information, Sian is not a 'dyke'. They broke up because Ryan is a cheater! He tried it on with me." She held on to Sian as she walked away.

Sophie thought Sian could do with a bit of settling down, so she took her up stairs into on of the bedrooms and sat her on the bed. She ran to the bathroom and got a towel and soaked it in some cold water. She noticed Sian was extra social tonight and knew then she wasn't just drinking.

Sian was laying on the bed, laughing at what just happened. Sophie sat on the bed beside her and dabbed the blonde girls face with the cloth.

"Mmmm, that feels so good, Soph."

Sophie smirked and said "so what else did you take tonight, babe?"

"Can't a girl be this happy when she is in the company with her friends having a great time?" She asked.

"No, not this great of a time" Sophie joked.

Sian sat up and looked at Sophie "Well, I did take a little ecstasy. Hey remember that time we took it and went on that double date with those lads? They didn't know what to do with us!" she said as she started laughing again.

Sophie remembered alright, they were so out of control and on top of it all, they were so turned on, by the end of the night they were pretty well dry humping each other in the cab. She continued dabbing Sians face as she was thinking back about that night before she was interrupted again by Sians lips on hers.

As Sian continued to kiss her, she grabbed on to Sophies hips and pulled her into her. Sophie dropped the cloth on the bed and put her arms around Sians neck. Before she knew what was happening, Sian was pushing her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Sian was hovering over her as the kiss was getting more passionate. Her tongue rubbed against Sophies bottom lip, looking for permission to enter. Sophie granted that permission and let Sians tongue enter her mouth, battling for dominance.

Sophies head was spinning and she was getting turned on by the minute. Sophie felt Sians leg slip between hers and started to feel her hips grind on her. She didn't know what to do. Was this the drugs that were making Sian this way, or is this something Sian wanted to do. Sophie thought she better stop this now incase things started to get out of hand.

"Sian..."

"Mmm hmm?" Sian mumbled.

"Do you want to um... go get a drink or something?" Sophie said between kisses.

Sian stopped and looked at her "I would LOVE some water... and some gum. Do ya got any?" she asked as she stopped kissing Sophie. Sophie laughed. She knew once she got Sian talking she would forget about what she was just doing and want to do something else. That's how she was when she took ecstasy.

"Yeah... yeah I do. Come on, let's go down stairs. People are probably wondering where we got off to." Sophie said as she tried to get up with Sian still on top of her.

"Okay. This was nice..." Sian said as she got up and took Sophies hand "will you dance with me after that?" she asked.

"'Course" she said as she pulled Sian out of the room with a smile on her face.


	3. Are you going to finish getting dressed?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism.**

**Chapter 3: Are you going to finish getting dressed?**

The girls were just about to head down stairs when Sian stopped walking.

"Ay Soph?"

"Yeah?" Sophie said as she turned around.

"I have another pill, do you want to take it?" Sian asked with a giant smile on her face.

Sophie stopped to think about it. She thought back again to the last time they done ecstasy, also known as "E", together and the cab ride home. She thought she had better not take the pill because she was scared of what might happen if they were both on it. Nothing that she wishes anything would happen, but she thought it may make for an awkward morning if they started dry humping each other after everything that has happened.

"Ah, no thanks, Sian, one of us has to stay alert, ay?"

Sian stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Aw come on, Soph, you know how good it feels" she said as she took Sophies hands into her own and started swinging them.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe next time yeah?"

"Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that" Sian said as she leaned in and gave Sophie a quick peck on the lips before going down stairs. Sophie just stood there, and traced her lips with her fingertips and smiled.

As she got down stairs, Sophie decided to join her group of friends that were all together around Sian. No doubt she was the life of the party tonight. When she was on E, she was so talkative and all over the place, a real party girl. More than normal, believe it or not. As she walked to her group of mates, she smiled because all she could hear was Sian talking.

"Well well. we was wonderin' when yous two would come up for air" Katy said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Sophie said as she shot her a glare.

"So whats the deal with yous two anyway?" Ches asked again.

Sophie breathed out and looked at Sian who was now talking to Ryan and his bird, then back at Ches and Katy. "Like she said, we… kiss when we are drinking or on something… it's nothing."

"So you wouldn't mind then if Sian was to say, hook up with someone? Like Ryan?" Katy asked with a smirk on her face.

"What? No, if Sian wants to hook up with someone she's more than welcome to. We aren't dating and we don't like each other that way. But I would mind if it was Ryan though because he hurt her last time."

"Well', I suggest you get over there quick because Ryan is talking Sian into a three some with him and his new bird!" Katy said as she was pointing to the three in the corner of the room that were talking.

Sophie shot her eyes over to where they were talking and started talking towards the three when Sian came lunging towards Sophie. She was so out of it she was zoning in and out oh the conversation she was having with the other two.

"Sooooooppppphhhhhhh, remember the time-"

"What the hell do you think yous two are playing at?" Sophie cut Sian off as she caught her.

"I dunno what you are talking about. We was in the middle of a private conversation here, so if ya don't mind-" Ryan said as he was cut off.

"I know exactly what kind of conversation you was having with her. She is out of her head, how can you ask her to do something like that. Especially with you, out of all people." Sophie was starting to get angry. How low could Ryan possibly get?

"What's the matter, ya jealous?" Ryan said with a smirk.

"Ha, jealous of you? Please, obviously I don't fancy you, other wise I would have let you snog me when you tried."

Sian was hanging onto Sophie when she spat out "I can't believe you'd go after my best mate, Ryan. What kind of bloke are you?" She turned to Sophie and gave her a hug so that Sians back was to Ryan and Sophies face was resting on her shoulder, looking at Ryan.

Ryan laughed, ignoring what Sian just said "not jealous of me, love. Jealous of Sian doing it with someone who isn't you!"

Sophie frowned. "Ay?"

"You heard me, your jealous because Sian fancies having sex with a bloke and not you! I can't say I blame her though, once you had this, it's hard to start batting for the other team, if you get what I mean."

"Oh, please, get a grip! From what I heard it wasn't that great. 'Batting for the other team' as you put it, would probably be a thousand times better than whatever you can do. And for the record, I'm not jealous and we both are straight."

"Then why do yous two kiss each other" Stephanie asked?

Sophie said nothing as Sian let go of her and turned around to face Ryan and Stephanie. "Because we can! What's the big deal? As long as we both know we are straight, who cares? And if we were gay, what does it matter to yous two ay?" Sophie chucked to herself and looked at her best mate. "Come on, Soph, you owe me a dance" Sian said as she grabbed Sophies hand and pulled her into the crowd of people.

The sun was starting to rise and Sian still had Sophie dancing with her. Sophie was dead tired and well drunk be the time the party was over and Sian was coming down from her high. She started to slowly remember bits and pieces of her night. She suddenly remembered making out with Sophie upstairs when a slow song came on. She looked at Sophie as she through her arms around Sians neck. Sian knew she was tired and before she knew it, Sophie started swaying back and forth to the slow song. Sian thought it would be best if they stayed the night (or morning) at Morgans since Sophie was in such bad shape.

"How do you fancy staying here for a sleep?"

Sophie mumbled something that Sian couldn't make out as they were swaying back and forth.

"What did ya say, babe?" leaning her head closer to Sophies.

Sophie spoke a little louder and squeezed a little harder "I don't care where I stay as long as it is with you."

Sian smirked and looked around to see how many people were left. A few of their mates where there, but there were a few people that they didn't know. As Morgan was walking by, Sian grabbed her.

"Morg, do you mind if we stay the night?"

"Yeah sure, you guys can take my parents room, proving that a certain someone doesn't get sick in there" she said, pointing at Sophie.

"She won't, ta." Sian watched as Morgan walked away and then looked back at Sophie. She ran her fingers through the brunettes hair as they were swaying back and forth.

"Come on, Soph, let's go to bed. You are so going to regret this when you wake up" Sian said chuckling to herself. Sophie mumbled something, let go of Sian, and headed for the stairs.

Sian drug Sophie up the stairs and sat her on the bed as she went to grab their bag to get their clothes out. Sophie was sprawled out on the bed mumbling to herself when Sian turned around from changing her clothes. She knew she was going to have to help her best mate get changed, as this is something that they would do for each other on the nights one of them would be trashed.

The blonde started taking Sophies flats off and put them beside the bed. Next she climbed onto the bed and undid the button on the brunettes jeans. She felt different this time. Ever since they kissed, Sian felt kind of awkward doing little things like this. She never realized how close they were until after they shared that kiss. She slowly pulled down the zipper and jumped when she suddenly heard Sophie laughing.

"Geez, Sian, trying to get into my pants and you haven't even taken me out on a date!" She said slurring her words.

Sian blushed. "You know that's not what I'm trying to do Soph…" She looked down at her hands.

Sophie continued to look at Sian, smiling.

"Besides," Sian looked back up at Sophie, "I did take you out to a party. That's a date to me." Both of the girls laughed.

"Do ya think you can take it from here?"

Sophie nodded and without warning she lifted her hips up and pulled down her pants while still laying on the bed. Sian passed her shorts and top to her. As Sophie took off her jacket and top and slipped on her shorts, she was in her bra as she was about take it off and slip on her sleeveless shirt when she asked Sian a question.

"Sian, can we still cuddle?"

"Yeah, 'course. That is, if you don't find it weird" Sian said as she was getting into the bed, turning away from Sophie as she was waiting for her to finish getting changed.

"Good. I don't think I could sleep in the same bed as you and not cuddle."

Sophie laid down with the blonde and cuddled into her. Sian then realized she was laying there in her bra.

"Are you going to finish getting dressed?"

Sian waited for her to answer. When she didn't, she looked down and saw her eyes shut. Sophie was well passed out. Sian couldn't help but think of what happened between then earlier in the bed room. While she could only remember bits and pieces, she hoped that kissing was all they did because… she didn't like girls. Sophie didn't like girls… it was just a snog or two. If something did happen, she wouldn't know how to deal with it. Sian cuddled into the girl beside her. Since Sophie didn't have a shirt on, she felt how warm she was, and how soft her skin is, which she has never noticed before. Sian shifted a little to get comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up you two" is all Sophie head. She mumbled and turned over, facing away from whomever was speaking so loudly.

"Come on girls, its well into the afternoon" Morgan whispered. "My parents are going to be home soon."

Sian started moving in the bed while Sophie complained and said "ohhh Morgan, why are you screaming at us!" as she put her pillow over her head.

"I'm not screaming, I'm whispering. Looks like you got a right nasty hangover, you do."

"Yeah alright, we will get up Morg, ta."

"Alight, but if I have to come back, there is going to be water and ice involved" she joked as she made her way down the stairs.

Both girls just laid there for a few minutes trying to wake up. Sian rolled over, facing Sophie, and Sophie rolled over facing Sian. This was their morning thing that they would do, they would turn over, looking towards each other to talk about the last nights events.

"Ohhh, me head is pounding!" Sophie said with sadness in her voice.

"I would imagine after the amount of drinks you had! You were well out of it."

Sophie laid there with her eyes shut and her bottom lip sticking out, pouting.

"Aw, come here you big baby" Sian said as she slid over to Sophie, about to give her a hug. Sophie knew pouting would get her one of Sians amazing hugs, it worked every time. The way Sian would hold her so tight and then rub her back… it just felt so good. When Sophie felt Sian go in of the hug, she had a giant smile plastered to her face. When Sian started to rub her back, she noticed that she could Sians skin on her back. Sophie stopped smiling and was frozen. Why did she not have a shirt? She didn't remember doing anything last night that would require her to be shirtless.

Once Sian realized she didn't have a shirt on, she stopped rubbing her back and froze as well. She didn't know if Sophie would think this is too much or not. Both girls still in each others embrace laid there, not sure what to do.

"Sian…"

"…Yeah?"

"Erm… why don't I have a shirt on. We didn't...?"

"Oh, no, um… well you see, I was helping you get changed and I asked if you could finish getting yourself dressed and you said yes. When I got in bed, we started cuddling like we normally do, and when I realized you didn't have a shirt on, I asked if you were going to finished getting dressed. But you completely passed out… I didn't want to wake you just to put a shirt on so… I just left you as is…"

As Sophie was listening to her, she noticed how warm Sian was since they were still in their embrace. She thought this was insanely awkward, all because they shared that damn kiss. Instead of pulling away, she squeezed Sian a little tighter, her warmth felt too good to pull away from. Sian thought that Sophie didn't feel awkward at all, so she started rubbing her back again.

"Mmmm, you always give the best hugs, Sian."

"I try. Don't tell anyone, but when we hug, I squeeze you a little tighter than all the rest" Said said giggling.

Sophie pulled away from the hug laughing, looking at Sian. "I promise I won't tell a soul as long as you promise not to tell anyone how much of a baby I am."

"Deal" Sian said as the both laughed.

The girls looked into each others eyes for a moment as a ghost of a smile was left on their faces. They both, very slowly started to lean in, feeling the other girls hot breathe on their lips. As they looked into each others eyes, they started to breathe heavier. The thought of herself and Sophie laying in bed together kept playing on her mind, so she decided to ask Sophie a question.

"Soph, I don't really remember much of last night. I keep getting flash backs of… of you and me… laying on this… bed. I only started remember a bit once the E wore off."

Sophie smiled as she looked away. She couldn't help but smile, but felt embarrassed for doing it. She looked back at Sian, who looked extremely scared. She must have thought something more had happened between them. Sophie was about to explain what had happened, when Morgan bolted up the stairs.

"Are you lot getting up or what? Sian your dad is on the phone. Something about your phone being dead and you were supposed to call him to let him know where you were staying?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to call" Sian said as she jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs as Morgan followed behind her.

Sophie decided to get up and get dressed when she heard Sian from down stairs saying "Soph get dressed will ya, me dad is on his way to pick me up and said he would drive you home."

"Okay" was all she could say back as she was running around the room looking for her things. Did Sian really think something more happened between them? Sophie thought the idea and quickly shook her head. "I don't like girls" she said to herself. As she started to leave the room with their things, Sian walked in looking for her bag so she could change into some fresh clothes for the drive home.

"I left your clothes on the bed-" Sophie said as she was cut off.

"Ta, I'll be down in a minute" Sian said, not looking at Sophie.

"Sian" Sophie said and stopped to take a breath, "we need to talk about last night… we can talk when you come to mine, yeah?"

"Actually, I think I am going to go home. I just need a bit of space."

The words cut through Sophie's heart like a knife cutting butter. If Sian thought more happened between them than just a kiss, why was she being so distant. Sophie looked down at her hands.

"It's not what you think…"

"I just need a bit of space is all. I'll see you again tomorrow at college after we drop you off today."


	4. You didn't want to stop…?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism.**

"And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me when you know where you are staying! It's not that hard!" Vinny, Sians father screamed at her as they were pulling into their drive way.

"Yes, dad, I know and I'm sorray, okay?! I lost track of time and my phone must have died through the night" Sian said as she looked out the window, raising her voice.

Vinny parked the car and turned off the ignition. He was barely stopped before she was opening the door to get out.

"I'm gonna go have a shower and get ready for tomorrow" She said as she put the key in the door and pushed. Vinny breathed out and shut the car door as he started walking towards the house.

Sian entered her room and threw her bag on her bed. She looked around for a jumper and some jogging pants as she planned on having a shower and wanted something comfy to wear afterwords. She got her clothes out for the next day, as well as her jumper and jogging pants and laid them out on top of her dresser. She then grabbed some accessories to go with what she was going to wear tomorrow and laid them on top of the clothes. She then made her way to the shower looking forward to the hot water hitting her skin.

After she was squeaky clean, she headed back to her bedroom wearing a towel when she saw her phone going off. She sat down on her bed and saw that Sophie had been texting her.

"Sian, we really need 2 talk about things. Will ya ring me plz?"

"Plz just ring me. It's not what u think. And even if it were, it's no reason not 2 talk 2 me."

"I miss u… we always spend Sundays 2gether. I wish I could see u. Ur my best mate n all."

Could Sian be making a big deal over nothing? Why else would Sophie keep saying "it's not what you think." She was right though, even if something did happen, its not reason not to talk to her. Sian picked up her phone and decided to give the brunette a call. The phone didn't get a full ring in before Sophie picked up.

"Sian?!"

"Erm, heya, Soph."

"I'm so glad you called. I've been dying to explain what happened."

"I'm sorry I've been such a cow. You are right, if something did happen, I shouldn't avoid speaking to ya. Can you forgive me?"

Sophie didn't even give Sian a chance to finish the sentence when she bellowed out "Of 'course I can! But I still need to explain."

"… Okay."

Sophie cleared her throat and began.

"Right, well, it all started when Ryan tried to talk you into a three some with him and his-"

"WHAT? He never!" Sian squealed.

"Yeah, he wanted to get it on with you and his bird! Anyway, I walked over and let's just say I broke up the conversation… and I thought you could do with a bit of settling down. So I took you up stairs and dabbed your face with a cold cloth because you were looking a little warm. That's when you told me to took some E and started talking about the last time we took it together. Next thing I knew, you were snogging me."

Sophie stopped talking for a second to let Sian get her head around what she had just said.

"Continue?"

"Erm… yeah go on then" Sian said as she breathed out, closing her eyes and laying down on the bed.

"So um, then… then I started kissing you back and… well you… let's just say things started to get heated after you pushed me down on the bed."

"Oh my god…"

"I won't go into detail, but I figured I better stop what we were doing before something did happen even though I didn't want to stop, I mean you were off your head and-"

"You didn't want to stop…?" Sian asked.

"What? I never said that-"

"Yes you did, you just said-"

"Yeah well, I'm hungover aren't I? I'm not thinking straight."

Sian said nothing and there was a dead silence.

"Fine, I didn't want to stop. I like… kissing you when we are drinking. I think we established this already, ay? Let's move on"

Sian had a huge grin on her face. "Awwwwhhh, Soph, thats dead sweet" she said teasing her.

"Hey, you obviously like kissing me too, otherwise you wouldn't have started it!"

Sophie filled Sian in on how the rest of the night went, before and after their heavy make out session in the bed room. Sian was mortified that she kissed Sophie in front of all their friends. She knew she would get teased tomorrow at college. She wasn't ashamed, she just didn't want to be made fun of.

"Soph, I'm sorry I avoided talking to you… even more so knowing it was my fault it all started. Your my best mate and well, I love you. I wish I came back to yours."

"I love you n all, don't worry about it. I'm just glad everything is back to normal."

"Right, well on that note, I'm going to go get dressed. I've been laying here in a towel this entire time and I'm freezing."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Soph?"

"Yeah, erm, yeah I'm here."

"Did ya hear what I said?"

"That you are laying in a towel?"

"Ha ha, no, well, yes but that I'm gonna go get dressed. Perv!"

"Oi! I'm not a perv. But okay, I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?"

Sian smiled, "yeah, I'll see ya then, Soph. Good night."

"Night, Sian."

After she hung up, she got up with the same smile on her face when she felt her phone buzzing. She looked down and saw it was from Sophie.

"Since u aren't here… xxx… :D"

Sian hit reply instantly and started tapping away:

"Don't remind me that I'm not there when I should be :(. Love ya xxx ;).

The next morning, the girls met at college. They both hated Monday mornings with a passion. They shared some classes together so it made part of the day go by fast.

Sophie was sitting on the bench outside the school waiting for Sian. She flipped open her mobile to check the time when she felt the weight of the bench she was sitting on shift. She looked up to find Sian sitting beside her with two cops of tea. Sian put her bag down and passed Sophie a cup.

"Heya Soph."

"Hey, thanks for the cuppa" Sophie said, smiling.

"Welcome." Sian looked away and sighed.

"Alright?"

"Um … yeah. Sooo, are ya ready for another day?" Sian said as she changed the subject almost instantly.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The blonde's eye's looked down as Sophie took a drink of her tea and noticed Sophie spilled a few drops on her skirt. She then looked a little further south at Sophie's crossed legs. She always thought Sophie looked good in their school uniform. Even if it was a little baggy, she always could pull it off. Sian snapped out of her trance, licked her thumb and rubbed on the spot where Sophie spilled her tea. She always took care of Sophie like a big sister would and Sophie always loved that.

Sian's eye's wondered down to Sophie's legs again as she was trying to rub the tea out of Sophie's skirt. She started to feel warm, like all the blood was rushing in to her face.

Sophie started to feel Sian rubbing a little harder than before. She was about to say something when she looked at Sian, who was looking at her legs. Sophie decided to watch Sian. She seemed so focused and in her own little world. What was she looking at? It's like she never saw Sophie in her school uniform before.

"Erm, Sian, I think it's dry now."

Sian continued to rub on Sophie's thigh, not hearing a word Sophie said.

"Sian!" she said as she put her hand on top of Sian's to keep it from moving. Sian looked up at Sophie's hand on top of hers.

"Uh? What?"

"I think you got it, yeah?"

The blonde's eyes got right big as she realized what just happened and that Sophie caught her being a perv. Sian didn't like girls, but when she saw Sophie in that uniform after kissing her, she started looking at her in a different light. This freaked Sian out because she was straight. She didn't like how Sophie was making her feel. Sian got up and looked at her hands.

"Right… sorry. I better get going. Don't want to be late."

"Sian..."

"No, I'll see ya later" Sian said as she started walking away.

Sophie just frowned and watched Sian walk away.

It felt like the day was crawling by. The girls usually met up at lunch time. They sat at the same table as their friends every day. As Sophie sat down with her lunch, she greeted her friends and noticed Sian wasn't there. As her friends asked her where Sian was, she lied and said the blonde was running a bit late as she pulled out her mobile to see if Sian sent her a text. She didn't want their friends to think something was up. When she saw there were no texts, she decided to send one:

_"Heya Sian, just wondering where u r. We're at the usual spot."_

Sophie started eating her lunch and talked to her friends before she realized that lunch was more than have over. She decided to text Sian again:

_"Are u okay? Plz txt me back, I'm worried."_

A few seconds later, she got a reply from Sian:

_"I'm fine, Soph. Just in the library ... I'm working."_

Sophie immediately stood up, tucked her mobile into her pocket and pushed in her chair.

"Where ya going, Sophie?" Morgan asked as she took a drink of her juice.

"Just gonna go see Sian. I'll talk to ya later, yeah?"

"Cheers."

Sophie left the cafeteria and ran up the stairs towards the library. She knew something was up. Sian never misses a chance to eat and since when did she do work in the library? Maybe she felt embarrassed about what happened this morning? Sophie was going to get to the bottom of this.

She opened the door and walked in. She herself was not familiar with the library either. She looked around at the purple walls that had a bunch of inspirational pictures spread out. To the left was the a librarian behind her desk and straight ahead was some shelves filled with books. To the right was a little walk way that took you into another room that was filled with tables and chairs. She walked through and immediately found Sian, she was the only blonde there. She sat there, with her legs crossed looking down at the table, twirling a piece of hair with her index finger and thumb.

"What are ya doing?" Sophie asked as she scrunched up her forehead.

"Nothing, why?" the blonde asked as she continued to stare at the table.

"Well you said you was working up here, didn't ya?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, right" Sian said as she cleared her throat.

"Sian, what's going on? Your acting dead weird" Sophie asked as she sad down beside Sian.

Sian turned to Sophie and let out a another sigh. She looked into the eyes of the girl sat beside her and got lost. Lost in the little twinkle that was always there when Sian was around.

"Me dad threatened to send me to my mums again because I didn't call the other night."

"Well he threatens that all the time and it never happens. Why are you sad about that?" Sophie asked as she put her hand on Sians under the table for comfort. She could see Sian was clearly upset.

"He didn't threaten it this time, I only know about it because I heard him talking to my mum on the phone." Sian started blinking really fast and Sophie could see the tears that were threatening to fall. "He said he thinks I could do with a bit of time away from here and-"

Sophie cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug, rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay, Sian. We will figure this out, yeah? You aren't going anywhere."

Sian held on to Sophie tight as the tears in her eyes started to over flow silently. The girls stayed like that for a little while until Sian pulled away. Sophie noticed her tear stained face and wiped away her tears with her thumb.

"I can't move, I can't loose you, Soph, I just can't" Sian said looking down at her hands.

Sophie took her right hand and lifted Sians chin so that Sian was looking at her. Sophie looked deep in her eyes and said "you won't loose me. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We will sort this out." They both plastered a sad smile on their faces and just looked at each other. It was like time froze or slow motion. Both girls were slowly leaning in, getting closer and closer in the middle of the library. Then they were just millimeters apart, the both jumped as the bell rang to go back to class. Sian looked around to see if anyone was looking as she said "we better get back to class, ay?" When she looked back, she looked at Sophie who was looking at their hands, realizing they still were tangled together, stuck in her own thoughts.

Sian could clearly see this news upset Sophie even though the brunette tried to put on a strong face. Sian wanted to comfort her and be comforted by her. After thinking about what it meant if she were to live with her mum, she knew she couldn't live without Sophie. She wanted to kiss her. A hug just wasn't enough anymore.

"Soph?"

Sophie snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and withdrew her hands and put them in her pocket. "Yeah, sorry, let's go before we are late".

Both girls got up and walked out of the library on their way to their classes.

"I'll see ya last class, yeah?" Sophie said as they were standing in the hall way.

"'Course, come here" the blonde said as she pulled in Sophie for one of her 'famous' hugs. She held Sophie and rubbed her back as she tucked her face into Sophies neck and shoulder.

"Thanks"

"For what?" Sophie asked.

"For being you" Sian said smiling and pulling away. "I'll see ya later.

With that, Sophie watched Sian as she walked away. She quickly turned around and headed for her next class.


	5. You are home!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism.**

Sophie's next two classes went by pretty slow. She was sitting at her desk and all she could think about was Sian, and what she would do if Vinny shipped Sian off to her mums. She couldn't let that happen. Sophie was working herself up about just the thought of leaving. She rummaged through her bag to find something to take the edge off. She found half a hit of E. She held it in her hand and stared at it. "It's only half a hit and it was the end of the day" she thought to her self. With that, she put the half a pill in her mouth and chased it with a drink of water she had on her desk. She needed something to help her forget the awful news Sian had told her. 20 minutes passed and the bell rang for her last class, which meant she would be sitting with Sian. She grabbed her books and bag, and set off down the hall to the last class. Half way there, she heard a bloke calling her name. She turned around to find Ryan smirking at her with his arms folded.

"Alright?" The black-haired boy said.

"Ugh, what do you want, Ryan?" Sophie ask squinting her eyes at him.

"There's going to be a party this weekend at-"

Sophie cut him off, "at Morgans, yeah I know."

"No, I was going to say, since we're supposed to have good weather, we are all camping at the beach for the weekend."

"Oh. Why are you telling me this? Did you not get the hit Saturday night?"

"Ah, come on, Soph, you know as well as I do you can't stay mad at me. Just look at this face" he said as he pointed to himself.

Sophie rolled her eyes. Ryan noticed Sophie's pupils were rather large. "Get a grip" she snapped.

"You're on something aren't you?"

"What? No" she said as she looked away.

"Yes you are!"

"It's only half a pill, give it a rest. I've got to go" she said as she started walking away.

"Hang on a minute" Ryan said, grabbing her wrist. "I'll have some pills to sell Friday night at the beach, if you happen to show up and are interested."

"We will see, yeah? See ya later" she said as she started to jog to class.

As she got to the door, she started getting that anxious feeling, the E was kicking in. She walked in with her head down, walking fast so she didn't have to look at her teacher in the eye.

"Nice of you to join is, Miss Webster" her teacher said to her.

"Sorry, Mrs." she said quickly.

She took her seat in the back right corner with Sian. Sian looked at her while she was walking in and knew exactly what was going on. Anytime Sophie was on anything in school, she'd walk fast and kept her head down. As Sophie was getting out her books and the teacher started her lesson, Sian turned her head towards Sophie and watched her. She watched as Sophie gripped her pencil and started taking notes from the board. Sophie had a rather right grip on her pencil and when she wrote, the blonde could see the indent on the paper.

"Soph," she whispered, "are you okay?"

Sophie was zoned out. She was feeling pretty good and was enjoying the way the pencil felt against the paper.

"Soph" Sian whispered again.

"Yesss?"

"Are … you … okay? You seem angry."

"Angry? I feel great!" she said as she started doodling when the teacher stopped writing notes on the board.

Sophie said a little loud. A few other students turned around to look at her. Sian sent them a fake smile at them as they all turned around.

Sian turned back to Sophie and gave her a stern look.

"Sophie … Sophie … will you put your pencil down for a second and look at me?"

The brunette started babbling about how she was talking notes as she put her pencil down and looked at Sian. The blondes face went white as a ghost. Sophies jaw was going from the left and right and then she started grinding her teeth. Sian then realized that Sophie must have taken a hit of E. How could she be so stupid? When they took anything in school it was always something mild like spliff or prescription pills. Also, when they did drugs at school, they agreed they would do them together, never alone. Sian wasn't mad that Sophie didn't offer her any, but she was upset because she knew the brunette was upset. It was the only logical explanation about why she took the E by herself. Sophie was no stranger getting impaired when she couldn't handle something. As they sat in silence, Sophie went to turn away and grab her pencil when Sian put her hands on Sophie's hands as they were resting on her lap.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you take something so strong in school? And what happened about sticking together when it came to this stuff. You should have talked to me first! Sian tried to say, keeping her voice down.

Sophie looked down as their hands were tangled together. She started rubbing her hands together with Sian's and closed her eyes while she was doing it. The feeling felt so good, feeling someone else's skin against yours while on E is like a drink of water in the desert. Sian's heart started to race. She knew this wasn't the time or place for Sophie to be on this kind of trip.

"Sophie, listen to me. Why did you take the E? What the hell are you playing at?"

"Oh, Sian, relax! I'm not that high, it was only half a hit" she said with her eyes still closed, rubbing their hands together.

Sian looked at the teacher and around the room, not sure what to do next.

"Alright class, pair up and discuss the possible answers to the question on the board, you have 10 minutes" the older woman said as she sat down at her desk. Most people stayed in their seats and worked with the person beside them, others got up and sat with their friends. Sophie and Sian stuck together in their seats.

"Mmmm, this feels pretty good, Sian. I see why you were all over me the other night and-"

"Sophay!" Sian said sternly as she gave Sophie the look. The look that meant to stop talking.

Sophie giggled and opened her eyes, "what! I'm just saying that-"

"Well don't! We are in the middle of class!" the blonde said as she pulled her hands away from Sophie's and started copying the question on the board.

"Oh, come on Sianny, don't be mad at me." She put her hands on Sian's thigh's. "You love me, don't you?" she said smiling at the blonde.

Sian turned to Sophie and looked her in the eyes. "You know I do-"

"I really want to kiss you now" Sophie said really fast as she cut her mate off. The girls were now looking at each other.

"It's the E, Soph, that feeling will go away soon" she smirked.

"No, I mean it. I wanted to kiss you in the library and I want to kiss you now-"

"Why did you take it? Why did you go back on our pact?" Sian didn't know what else to say.

Sophie turned away and rested her hands on her own thighs. "Because, I just did okay? Can I have some of that water? I drank mine" she smirked.

"Not until you tell me why you took it-"

"oohhhhh my gooood, Sian, give it a rest will ya! Are you seriously going to let me die of dehydration? Hows that for love, ay?" Sophie said as she was grinding her teeth.

"You're not going to die of dehydration and don't use my feelings for you to trick me into giving you some water. Just tell me and I will give you some."

Sophie leant her head backwards and sighed. She hated telling Sian that she needed it because she was upset. She knew that the blonde knew that she did things like this, but it still didn't make it any easier to have to say it. She was weak, and she knew it. She looked at her hands and started rubbing them against her thighs. She whispered as low as she possibly could. "You know why …"

"If I knew why, I wouldn't have asked" Sian said calmly.

"Ugh, because!" Sophie started getting a little louder. "Because of what you just told me! My best mate may be leaving me, of course I'm going to be upset! What would you do if I told you me dad was shipping me away?" Sophie was flinging her hands in the air, she was very frustrated.

"I know, Soph, I know. It's just usually when I have a problem and tell you about it, you stay strong and help me get through it. Usually when you go off the rails when you are upset is when your home life isn't that good-"

"I'm not 'off the rails', Sian, it was only half a hit! And you are home!"

"What?" Sian said a little loud.

"You are home! You are part of my 'home life.' We are always together, you are where I want to be all the time and when your not around, I'm lost. The thought of being without you breaks my heart." Everyone was now looking at the girls, even the teacher. Sian's eyes were glazed with tears.

"Girls, is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

Sophie was still looking at Sian waiting for her to say something after she just confessed her feelings and Sian's head shot up to look at the teacher.

"Erm... No, Mrs. Everything's fine, ta" Sian said looking completely embarrassed.

The teacher noticed Sophie was still looking at Sian. "Miss Webster?"

She slowly turned her head towards the teacher and looked down at her hands that were now folded on her lap. "we're sorry, everything's fine."

The teacher turned around (as did most of the students) and started addressing the class about the question on the board. Some of the students were still staring and whispering to each other about what had just happened.

The girls breathed out a sigh of relief as this situation could have been much worse. Sian felt horrible. She knew the brunette would be upset that she may have to leave, but she had no idea that Sophie considered her "home."

She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote Sophie a note that said:

_"I want to kiss you now, too xxx."_

She slid the paper over to Sophie when the teacher wasn't looking. Sian looked at Sophie as she read the note and watched the giant smile on her face appear. Sophie looked at Sian and went to lean in for a kiss when the blonde pulled away, her eyes wide as marbles, grabbing the paper from Sophie and scribbled down something fast.

"NOT HERE you daft cow, are of crazy?" she slipped back the paper to the brunette. Sophie replied with a ":("

Sian grabbed the paper from her and wrote:

"Btw, your home for me too x." She slid the paper back over to Sophie and smiled. The girls just looked at each other. Sophie started to lean in again, already forgetting what Sian said. Sian gave her a look as if to say "no way", took her bottle of water and put it on Sophie's desk as she promised and grabbed the brunettes hand under the table then looked back up at the board. Sophie almost jumped when Sian grabbed her hand.

Sophie felt all warm inside. She looked at Sian as she looked at the board. She had to think of a way to persuade Sian's father to keep her here. As she was in mid thought again, the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Come on, I know somewhere we can go" Sian said as she pulled Sophie out of her seat. "Grab your books, quick."

The girls gathered their things and ran out of the classroom before anyone else left. Sian grabbed Sophie's hand again and ran towards the washroom. Students started trickling into the halls and Sian wanted get in there before anyone else. Sian drug Sophie through the door, looking around to see if anyone else was there yet.

"Sian, what are you doing, do you need to use the washroom that bad?"

The blonde through Sophie and herself into a stall and locked it. "We had to get in here before other people because they would see us going into a stall together" Sian said as she turned towards Sophie.

"But why am I in the same stall as-"

Sian cut her off with her lips pressed against the brunettes. The kiss was soft and simple. Both girls hearts were beating out of their chests as they kissed slow. Sian let out a moan and was hoping that Sophie didn't hear but of course she did. That's all it took, Sophie put her hands on Sian's hips and pinned her against the door of the stall as the kiss was getting heated. The brunette was rubbing Sian's lower back, right where her skirt and blouse met, as she continued to kiss her best friend. Sian rested her arms on Sophie's shoulders and linked her hands together around the brunettes neck.

Sophie decided to take it a little further and run her tongue along Sian's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Sian pulled away to look at Sophie. She forgot Sophie was on E but soon remembered as she look into her eyes. Her pupils were massive. Sian couldn't help but wonder if Sophie would be doing this if she wasn't high. Just as Sian was about to shake her head no, Sophie took the stare as a yes and started kissing Sian again, slamming Sian back into the door.

"Soph" Sian whispered between kisses. "Soph, stop" she said as she put her hands on Sophie's shoulder and pushed her away a bit. Sophie released her lips and looked at Sian, her arms still wrapped around her lower back.

"What's wrong?"

"Your high. I don't think you'd want to go any further if you weren't"

"Yeah I know, that's why this feels so good. And you don't know that" Sophie smirked, leaning in to kiss Sian again.

"Soph, don't."

"Pllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssss eeeeeeeeee, Sian. I don't think I need to tell you how good this feeeeeeeeels on E." Sophie started to pout, which she knew Sian couldn't resist.

Sian rolled her eyes then closed them as she smiled and rested her head back on the door as she breathed out. Sophie dove in and started kissing Sian's neck as she pulled the blonde into her. Her eyes shot open instantly, shocked at what her best mate was doing. The blonde pushed Sophie off her.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Sian said looking angry at Sophie.

Sophie's face was in complete shock, realizing what she just did.

"Sian, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing-"

"We talked about this! I've told you what that does-"

"I said I'm sorray, okay? I'm sorray! I was thinking-"

"No, you wasn't thinking, just like you weren't thinking dropping that hit of E!" Sian said as she turned around and walked out of the washroom. Sophie stood there, grinding her teeth. "What the hell is wrong with me" she thought, grinding her teeth.


	6. This was our first kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism.**

Sian ran out of the bathroom and walked up the hall to go to her locker. She had all these thoughts running through her head. Why would Sophie kiss her neck? She knew what that did to Sian. The girls would share everything, including telling each other their sensitive spots. Sian told Sophie that when she was messing around with a lad and he starts to kiss her neck slowly while pulling her hips into him, it drives her wild and it's pretty well a done deal. She finds it impossible to stop. When Sophie kissed Sian in her most sensitive spot, she felt exposed. And to have her best mate be the one to kiss her there made her have mixed feelings. She was mad at Sophie because the brunette took something that was said in confidence and used it. What did she think would happen when she kissed Sian in her most sensitive spot? Did she want Sian to do more than just kiss her? As she was in mid thought, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and Sian whipped around to see who it was.

"Sian, please-"

"Don't!" the blonde spat out.

"Just listen to me for a second, please. I'm sorry-"

"You don't understand! What you just did would be like me … doing you know what to you …"

The girls looked at each other. Sophie still grinding her teeth a little, staring into Sian's eyes in the middle of the hall way. Sian rolled her eyes and turned around to open her locker as Sophie let out a sign.

"Sian" Sophie whispered, "I know how it makes you feel when someone … does that. And I can't imagine must be going through your head right now but … I didn't do that to … 'get in your pants'. I like kissing you, that's it. I wasn't thinking and just did it. I forgot it was your sensitive spot."

The blonde slammed her locker shut and turned around to face Sophie. "Look, Sian, today has been a long day. Can we please just … forget about this and go home? We need to think of a way to get your dad to keep you here … please Sian" Sophie said as she was not looking at the floor.

"Fine … but if you ever do that again, Sophie I swear I'll-"

The brunette cut her off, "I won't. Promise" she said as she held out her pinky so they could pinky swear. Sian wrapped her pinky into Sophie's and then started talking towards the doors to leave the school.

The girls jumped on the bus and headed to Sophie's, who was now coming down from her high. Sian called her dad to say she would be spending the night. He protested because Sian usually spent Thursday night to Sunday nights with Sophie every week and felt she should be home during the week. Sian hadn't talked to her father since she over heard him on the phone with her mother.

"Yeah, well, I need to spend as much time as I can with Sophie incase I have to move!"

"What do you mean, move?" her father answered back over the phone. Sophie turned her head to look at Sian. She could see her eyes were starting to get glossy. Sophie grabbed a hold of Sian's hand and gave her a little squeeze to let her know she was there for her. Sian looked over at Sophie and gave her a little smirk.

"I heard you on the phone with mum. You are trying to ship me away-"

Vinny cut her off "now hold on love that's not what-"

"Don't 'love' me! I heard what you said. I'll be back tomorrow" Sian said as she hung up on her father. She breathed out and rested her head back on the seat. Sian to look at Sophie, who was already looking at her.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, I will be when we get to yours" the blonde said with a smile and gave Sophie's had a squeeze.

After the girls made it to Sophie's, they helped Sally with dinner while Sophie's sister, Rosie, sat on the couch babbling on about some bloke she was seeing.

"He's well fit … and he bought me this top!"

"You mean he bought you that little piece of fabric that is barely covering you" Sophie said to her sister. Sally shook her head and smirked.

"Oi, your just jealous!"

"Jealous? Of what? The fact that you run around looking like a tart all the time? No thanks."

"MUM" Rosie screamed.

"Sophie, don't speak to your sister like that" Sally intervened. Sophie smirked as Sian was giggling while she was cutting up some vegetables.

"It would do you both good to dress more like me, ya know."

"And would is that?" Sophie asked.

"Because, then you would have loads of fit lads chasing after you, of course."

"No thanks! I'm done with blokes" Sian said as Sophie smirked.

"Ohhh, that's fight, I forgot you two are lezza's now. Still, you could spice it up for each other, ya know?"

"Oh go do one, Rosie" Sophie spat.

Sally spun around and looked at her eldest daughter. "Rosie, how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling your sister a lesbian. There are none of those people in this house! Those girls have a special bond, and do you know what that's called?" Sophie and Sian looked at each other. "It's called friendship! Now, enough of that disgusting talk." Rosie giggled to herself as Sally turned around and kissed Sian and Sophie on the cheek and went back to making dinner.

After Kevin came home, they all sat down and had their dinner and dessert. Rosie was the first one to leave the table, she had to go meet her 'fit boyfriend' at the Rovers. Kevin decided run upstairs and hope in the shower while Sally cleared away the dishes. The two girls sat at the table drinking their tea when Sophie got up to go upstairs so her and Sian could come up with a plan to make sure she doesn't move away. Sophie grabbed Sian's hand and started pulling her through the kitchen, something she always did when going up stares, as she said "Mum we are going upstairs now." Sally turned around to see the girls holding hands while walking away and told them to hang on a minute. The girls turned around, still holding hands.

"Please don't let Rosie get under your skin. You know she is only teasing because she loves you both" Sally said smiling. "I know how close you girls are and-"

"What if I did like girls, would you kick me out?" Sophie spat out. Sian turned her head to Sophie imminently, looking at her in shock. Where the hell did this come from? Sian tried to let go of the brunettes hand as she was now feeling uncomfortable because of the question that was asked. Sophie held on tight, not letting the blondes hand go. Sally, also looking at her in shock, couldn't believe what she just asked.

"What?"

"Would you kick me out or something? You always act like being gay is the worst thing in the world. What would you do if I was gay?"

The three of them just stood there. Sally started to smile and said "oh love, you're not gay. No daughter of mine is gay."

"I said 'what if', Mum."

"But you're not. Now, go on up stairs and get ready for bed. It is a school night after all." She turned away and went back to doing her dishes.

Sophie breathed out, let go of Sian's hand, turned around and ran up stares with the blonde hot on her trail. She was so happy that her high wore off before having that conversation with her mother.

As they entered Sophie's room, Sophie went to her dresser to get some sleeping clothes for her and Sian when she felt the blonde grab her hand and spin her around.

"What the hell were you playing at?" she asked Sophie, raising her voice a little.

"What?"

"Why did you ask your mother that question?"

"Because I did. I wanted to know."

"I thought you didn't like girls, are you gay now?"

Sophie looked away and rolled her eyes. "No, Sian, I … I don't know what I am. It's just, Rosie gets to me sometimes with all the teasing about us and-"

"Soph, we both always said we didn't care what people thought. It never bothered you before, so why is it bothering you now?" Sian asked as she held Sophie's hands while she stood in front of her.

"You're right, it never did bother me. But things are different now, aren't they? Different between us … I don't care what people think about me or us. I'm just … I don't know why it bothers me, okay, it just does." Sophie was now looking at their hands. Sian let go and pulled her in for one of those hugs she loved so much.

"Don't let her bother you, Soph. Nothing has changed, your still my best mate and I love you more than anything in the world. The only difference is, we … make out" Sian said as she giggled and continued to hug the brunette. Sian could sense that Sophie was still upset and knew her friend could use with a bit of comforting. She pulled out from the hug and just looked at Sophie while her hands were still rested on her hips. Sian was looking into Sophie's eyes and could see that she was a little hurt by how her mother felt about the topic of her being gay even though she wasn't. Sian took a breath, slowly leaned in and kissed her best mate while she held her. Sophie was a little surprised considering what had happened in the bathroom at school that day. Sophie started kissing Sian back as she rested her arms on Sian's shoulders, making sure they were too close to her neck. The kiss was slow, more like little pecks on the lips. Sian wanted to tell her friend it will all be okay and that she was there for her, and the kiss said it all. She decided to take control and run her tongue against Sophie's bottom lip. Without hesitation, the brunette granted the blonde access and let her in. Sophie was pulling the girl in her arms closer as she felt Sian's tongue on hers. They stayed this way for a few minutes before things started to get heated and both girls pulled away, resting on each others foreheads.

"This was our first kiss" Sophie said quietly.

"What?"

"I mean, this was our first kiss, sober. Neither of us are on anything … and we kissed."

Sian, still pressed against Sophie's forehead just looked at her, not knowing what to say next.

"What do you think it means?" she asked the girl she was still holding on to.

"I don't know. But I do know that … I want to kiss you again" she said with a giant smile on her face.

The blonde let out a little giggle and said "same." Both girls leaned in and started kissing again.

"Giiiiiiirls, time to wake up" Sally said knocking on Sophie's door. Come down and get your breakfast." Sally put her hear to the door and heard nothing so she decided to open the door to go in and wake them up. Sian was pushed up against the wall and Sophie was sprawled out across the bed. She started to laugh to herself as she nudged Sophie to wake up.

"Come on, love, rise and shine. You too, Sian" she said as she shook the bed.

"Uggggh, mum we're up! Go away" Sophie mumbled.

"Hey! Watch it or I will give your breakfast to Rosie. Now come on, I'll be back in 10 minutes if you both aren't down stairs. We don't want you late for school, do we?" she said as she was walking out of the room.

"Mmmmph." Sophie turned over to say good morning to Sian when she realized even after her mother shaking the mattress, she still didn't wake up. "Sian?" she said. Thinking back, her mother did say 10 minutes and she will be back so she thought she would have a little cuddle before waking her friend up. Sophie slid over so that she was spooning Sian, resting her left arm on her hip. Sophie snuggled right in to Sian's back and started to think about the night before.

After Sian pulled away for the last time, they decided they should sit down and figure out what they were going to do about keeping Sian in Weatherfeild. They played the 'what if' and 'maybe' game for a while and decided the best thing to do was talk to Sian's father together and beg him not to ship Sian off. What else could they do? They were still kids (young teenagers) in school. Definitely not adults in their parents eyes. As Sophie was in mid thought, she felt Sian's legs shift a bit and remember the girl was still asleep. She thought she had better wake her up before her mother came tramping back up the stairs.

"Sian … Siaaaaaaaaaaan." Sophie propped herself up on her elbow, resting her head on her hand. Taking her left arm that was wrapped around Sian, she put it on the blondes up and started to shake her gently. "Sian, come on wake up."

Sian started to stir and turned over on her back as she breathed out as she was facing Sophie with her eyes still shut. Sophie looked at her resting peacefully. "Mmmmph" was all she got out of the blonde. Sophie just stared at Sian while she slept and then wondering if watching her sleep was creepy. She then looked up down at her lips. Her plump soft lips. She leant down and pushed her lips on to Sian's lighly. She then pulled away for a second and then kissed her again. She felt Sian's lips starting to kiss her back so Sophie pulled away quickly, scared of what Sian may say.

"Morning" she mumbled.

"Morning sleepy head. Sleep well?" Sophie asked.

"Always" the blonde said as she smiled, still keeping her eyes shut. "Woke up even better, though" she said as she smiled.

Sophie straightened out her arm and rested her head on Sian's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her friends stomach, snuggling into her.

"I don't want to get up" Sian said tiredly.

"I know, you were never a morning person."

"So … after school, I'm going to talk to my dad."

The brunette squeezed her tightly and said "do you want me to come with ya? For support n all?"

"I think I want to do this on my own…"

"Oh … okay" Sophie shrugged.

"It's not that I don't want ya there, I just… maybe you can spend the night at mine tonight? I may chicken out because I know it is going to cause a row and I know if your there, it will push me to talk to him."

"Course, Sian, you don't even need to ask" she said looking up at Sian. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast" the brunette said as she got up, please a peck on Sian's check and got out of bed.


	7. WHAT? You aren't shipping me off?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tofu9162.**

The girls went down stairs and had breakfast with the rest of Sophie's family. Sally was buzzing around the kitchen, Kevin was reading the paper while Sophie, Sian and Rosie were eating their full English breakfast that Sally made. Sophie asked if she could stay at Sians for the night and was told she could, as long as it was okay with Vinny. The girl's then made their way back up stairs to get ready for school and were out the door.

The day went relatively slow, both girl's were a little nervous about the talk Sian was going to have with her father. They were on the bus when Sophie turned to look at Sian.

"If he says you're going to your mum's, I don't know what I am going to do. I mean I literally won't be able to live."

"Awww, Soph, thats dead sweet" Sian said as she grabbed Sophie's hand and held it between the seat. "I don't know what I'll do either. I guess we can… text and Skype n' stuff…"

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it."

Minutes later the girl's were at their stop and hopped of the bus. They were on route to Sian's with a mission. The mission to keep Sian in Weatherfield. They noticed Vinny's car in the drive way, which was good because Sian didn't know if he would be working or not.

"Hello … dad? Where are you?" Sian said as the they walked in.

"In the kitchen" he answered.

Sian turned around and looked at Sophie and the brunette nodded her head and said "remember, you're not going anywhere, make sure he knows that."

The blonde nodded her head as she looked at her friend. Sophie pulled her in for a hug and told her to get in there. Sophie would go as well to say hi and then head up stairs.

"Hi Mr. Powers" Sophie said quietly.

"Oh, Webster, I didn't realize you were stopping here" he said as he looked at her packed bag.

"You don't mind, do ya dad? Just for the night."

"As long as you get your homework done, it's fine by me."

"We don't have any homework today. But wicked, thanks" the brunette said then looked at Sian. "I'll meet you in your room, yeah?"

Sian nodded and gave her a little smile as she watched her go upstairs as Vinny turned back towards the stove to check on the lasagna he had cooking in the oven.

"Smells good."

"It's one of those ones you cook from frozen so hopefully it will be" Vinny said.

"Look, dad… I…you can't ship me away. Because I'm not leaving. My friends and school are here, my life is here. You can't make me go, Sophie is here and I-" Sian started to cry and then was cut off by her father.

"Oh, quit with the waterworks, ay! I'm not sending you away! You should have asked me about it instead of jumping to conclusions! For christ sa-"

"WHAT? You aren't shipping me off?" Sian asked in complete shock.

"If you'd let me finish, no I'm not 'shipping you off', as you put it. I'm not stupid, Sian, I know what you do on the weekends. When you didn't call again the other night, I was just frustrated and decided to call your mother to see if maybe you could stay with her the next time you have time off from school. I figured you'd want to see your mother and get a break from all this partying and get your head on straight."

Sian breathed out with a sigh of relief. "What did mum say?"

"She said she would love to have you and that she wants you to meet her new boyfriend" Vinny said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway love, I have to get going. Make sure yous two finish your homework and get yourselves up in the morning because I will just be getting in and going to bed-" Vinny was cut off by his daughter that was latching on to him.

"I love you, dad" she said as she held on tight.

"Ah, yeah, you too, love" Vinny said as he tapped her on the back. "Now let me go, I have to get to work. Lasagna is done, all you have to do is serve it up. I'll see ya later" he said as he walked out the door. Not even a second later, Sian yelled up the stairs "SOPH!" She started running towards the stairs and Sophie started running down them, meeting almost in the middle. Sophie felt sick she was so nervous of what Sian was going to say. Sian couldn't help but smile at poor Sophie, she could tell she was worried.

"…Well?" the brunette said as she raised her eye brows in anticipation.

"I'm staying" Sian said with a giant smile on her face.

"WHAT?"

"I'M STAAAAAAAAAAYING!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK, OH MY GOD!" Sophie let out a squeal and ran down the rest of the stairs to hug Sian. When Sophie crashed into her, Sian lost her footing and stumbled back a few steps, eventually falling to the bottom of the stairs with Sophie on her. The girls started laughing as Sian started to rub her back side. "Ouch, thats going to hurt in the morning" Sian said as she was laughing. The smile slowly disappeared when she realized the girl on top of her was staring at her and that had unshed tears in her eyes. Sian stuck out her bottom lip and made a sad face because poor Sophie was on the verge or crying and she look so sad.

"Awww, Soph, come here" she said as she wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck and hugged her as they lay on the floor. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere" she mumbled into Sophie's shoulder. The brunette just nodded her head as she laid on top of Sian. She eventually pulled away to look at the girl that broke her fall and found that the blonde was smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry, I just… was sitting in your room thinking the worst and I just started panicking because I didn't know what was going to happen. I know I don't look it but… I'm really happy, really happy" she said as she was looking into Sian's eyes and then slowly looked down at her lips. Normally she would wait and see if Sian wanted to kiss her, she usually got a vibe, but she was so overwhelmed she didn't care. She planted her lips to Sian's as she put her hands on the blondes face.

Sophie started out kissing her softly but it soon grew to a full out passionate kiss. Sian had her hands resting around Sophie's lower back and started to squeeze Sophie into her. The brunette ran her tongue against the bottom of the blondes lip. Without any hesitation, Sian granted her access immediately. Sophie was getting more worked up by the second. She was so happy that Sian wasn't getting shipped away. She has been a bundle of nerves since all this shipping away business started. She started running her hands through Sian's hair, deepening her kiss and letting out a soft moan. She started to feel Sian's hips start to grind into her. At first she didn't know how she felt about it. Maybe it was the fact that her most favorite person in the world just got the best news ever and was staying in the same town, but she had this overwhelming feeling of love for this girl at the moment. She started to enjoy the feeling of Sian's hips grinding against her and started grinding back.

Sian was so light headed she felt dizzy. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sure they made out a few times but … she felt different this time and she was starting to feel it between her legs.

"Sommmph" Sian mumbled between kisses. "Soph?"

"Hmmm?" Sophie answered as she danced her tongue around Sian's.

Sian put her hands on the brunettes shoulders and pushed her away a little bit so she got the hit to stop kissing her. The brunette pulled away and looked a little hurt.

"What, um … what are we doing?" Sian asked as her eyes darted back and forth between Sophie's eye's.

"Oh, erm … I donno" Sophie said, now realizing that what they just shared was more than a kiss.

The girls laid there looking at each other trying to catch their breath's. "Do you want to, ermmm … " Sian began.

"Celebrate that your not leaving by having a bite to eat and drink?" Sophie asked as she finished Sian's sentence.

"Yeeeah, lets do that" the blonde said as they started to shift off each other to get up. "I have some cans upstairs, I'll go get them if you wanna dish up some lasagna?"

"Sounds good" Sophie said smiling.

A few hours later, the girl's had finished their dinner and were well into the can's. They had the music blasted and were dancing when Sian got a text. She picked up her mobile and saw it was from Ryan.

_"Hey, r u coming to the beach party Friday? x"_

"Hey, Soph, there's beach party this Friday! Wanna go?" Sian said as she finished her 5th can.

"Sorry, Sian, I knew about that party but with everything that has happened I forgot to mention it to you. They are having it at the beach instead of Morgans."

"Oh."

"Ryan said he'd sell us some pills if we wanted to-"

Sian narrowed her eyes "since when do you get anything from Ryan?"

"…since the last couple of times, why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"Anyway, do ya wanna go and spend the weekend at the beach? Could be fun…"

"Yeah alright, sounds good. I'll tell Ryan we're coming." Sian texted Ryan back and said:

_"Yeah, we r coming. See u there. And stop sending me kisses."_

2 Seconds later Sian got a reply text that read:

_"I bet yous two are coming :D xxx."_

"Ugh, whatever, Ryan" said out loud and threw her phone on the couch, getting all red in the face as she thought about her earlier position on the floor with Sophie on top of her.

"Everything okay?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, just Ryan being a cow. I'm gonna go grab another can" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Sophie wondered what Ryan could have said that got her best mate so flustered. She sat down on the couch and opened Sian's mobile to see what Ryan had said and immediately shut it once she read what he said. Sophie started to wonder if that passionate roll around on the floor they had earlier sparked something in Sian. Why else would she get all red in the face about 'coming'?" She threw Sian's mobile further down the couch when she heard her walking back to the living room. Sophie just looked at her and smiled as the blonde sat down beside her.

"So, you know how I said- actually, you probably don't remember but last weekend when you were on E you wanted me to do it with you and I said I would next time. So do you want to do it at the beach? Do the E I mean…" Sophie was all of a sudden nervious. Sian just looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Erm, yeah, sure, we haven't done it together in a while… 'the E I mean' " she said with a smirk as she mimicked Sophie. The brunette nodded her head in agreement and held up her can, "cheers."

"Cheers" the blonde said and took a sip.

The girl's finished off their cans and Sian filled her in on why she thought she was being shipped away. Looking back, she felt pretty stupid and should have asked her dad then and there what was going on.

"So, we will meet after school so we can nip to dad's shop and then back to mine, yeah?"

"Yeah, the usual sounds good to me" the blonde said as she finished her can. "Soph, I don't know about you but I'm really buzzed. Wanna go to bed so we can snuggle?"

"I was just going to ask you that" she said as she laughed.

Sian got up, shut off all the lights down stairs, grabbed Sophie's hand and lead her up the stairs.


	8. Too busy making goggly eyes at you, Sian

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism.**

After getting ready to sleep, the girls were laying in bed talking about the party they were going to go to that weekend. Since they had school the next day, they thought it was best that they try and get some sleep, but Sian couldn't sleep a wink. Sophie was spooning Sian, so she felt Sophie's breath against her neck, giving her goose bumps. Sian would shiver every now and again and Sophie would tighten her grip around the blonde as she thought she was just cold.

"Sian, do ya want me to grab you another blanket or summit?" Sophie asked softly.

Sian shook her head, "no thanks, Soph. I'm actually kinda warm."

"Oh, well why are ya shivering then? You got goose bumps on your arms" the brunette said as she rubbed her thumb against Sian's arm.

"Because, I, erm… I can feel your breath on the back of my neck-"

Sophie cut her off and unwrapped herself from Sian. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I know how sensitive you are there" Sophie said with panic on her voice. She didn't want a repeat of what happened at school in the bathroom.

Sian turned around so she was now laying on her back looking at Sophie who was laying on her side, moving away from Sian. "Soph, it's fine, honest. If it bothered me _that_ much I would have said something."

Sophie raised her eyebrows and said "are ya sure? 'Cause we don't have to snuggle, we can just go to-"

Sian turned on her side, facing Sophie and grabbed the brunettes lips with her own. At first Sophie didn't move, she was frozen, but it didn't take to long before she snapped out of her daze and started to kiss the blonde back. Sophie rested her arm on the blondes hip as Sian took her hand and cupped Sophie's face while she kissed her. Sophie started pulling Sian closer to her as Sian ran her tongue against the bottom of Sophie's lip. Things started to get heated fast and before she knew it, Sophie felt Sian's hands slowly move down from her face to her side. Both girls were breathing heavily now, holding each other tight as if they were about to fall off the bed. Sian's arm was now resting on Sophie's hip, pulling her closer as the brunette tangled their legs together. Sian started playing with the hem of Sophie's tank top as she slid her hand under the shirt, feeling the brunettes soft skin at the small of her back. Sophie breath hitched as she detached her lips from the blonde's and rested her head on her pillow. Sian just looked at Sophie, not sure what to say.

"I know I keep saying this but, I'm really glad you are staying. I don't know what I'd do without ya" Sophie said as she gave Sian a warm smile.

Sian looked at Sophie and smiled as she said "same."

After what felt like century, the girls broke eye contact and decided to go to sleep.

It was Friday evening and the girls were sitting at the Webster kitchen table with the rest of Sophie's family while Sally was putting the final touches on their dinner. Sian felt like part of the family because of the amount of time she had spent there. It also helped that the rest of Sophie's family loved Sian and thought she was a bright girl with a good head on her shoulders.

"Right, everyone dig in and tell me about your day" Sally said with with a smile as she placed the casserole she made in the middle of the table.

"Oh, Mum! I found this totes amazing handbag while I was in town today! It had-"

Sophie cut her sister off and said" isn't every bag you see 'totes amazing,' Rosie?"

Sally and Sian smirked as Kevin stuffed his face and took a drink from his can. "Erm, duh! I do have good taste, can you imagine if I bought a bag that wasn't totes amazing? What an awful thought!"

"What about you girls, how was your day? Did ya learn anything exciting?" Sally asked as she took a bite of her dinner, ignoring what Rosie said.

Sophie rolled her eyes and said "no, not really."

Actually, Sally," Sian butted in and said as she was looking down at her plate, "we did learn that Adelie penguins usually keep the same mate all their life, unless the mate dies. Emperor penguins are monogamous for a year, meaning they usually change mate every year. There are 17 species of penguins known." She looked up as she was about to take a bite when she realized the entire table was looking at her. Sophie, smiled at her. She seems to recall being in class with Sian when the teacher was talking about penguins, but she wasn't paying attention as she was too busy looking down at her hands. They were tangled up with Sian's under the desk. Sophie smiled to herself at the memory and was brought back by Sian's voice.

"What? You asked if we learned anything new today, didn't ya, Sal? Soph learned that as well, but she obviously forgot already."

"More like she wasn't paying attention, she was probably too busy making goggly eyes at you, Sian. Like she is now" Rosie said as she laughed.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Sophie said as she pulled her eyebrows together to give her sister a stern look.

"Oh come on, you know what it means" Rosie said as she turned her attention to Sian and said "my sister was to busy looking at you. She was probably wishing you were her Adelle penguin." Sian turned completely red as Sophie was about to defend herself when Kevin decided to speak up.

"For God's sake! Can we not have some peace and quite in this house for once?"

"Ummm, hello, Dad? Mum asked us how our day was."

"So what does your sister giving Sian here goggly eyes have to do with it?"

"DAD" Sophie squealed.

"What? I'm only trying to help ya, love."

"Well don't, okay? I wasn't giving anyone any goggly eye's. Look, we gotta go, Morgan will be here any minute to pick us up" Sophie said as she stood up, waiting for Sian to finish her drink.

"Thanks for dinner, Sal. It was lovely as always" Sian said as she stood up.

"Aw, well thank you, Sian! It's nice when your loved ones tell you how good your cooking is" she said as she looked at Sophie raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, thanks, Mum. It was good" she said as she grabbed Sian's hand as she drug her upstairs to get their things. The girls entered Sophie's room and started to grab her things when Sian noticed that Sophie looked a little flushed as she was grabbing her bags.

"Ya alright, Soph?" Sian asked as she walked over to her.

"I'm fine" Sophie snapped.

"Soph-"

"I said, I'm fine, Sian!" the brunette said as she looked at the blonde. Sian just looked to Sophie, she could obviously see she was upset. Sophie breathed out.

"I'm sorry, it's just, Rosie gets me worked up sometimes."

"I know that, Soph. She's your sister, that's what she's for. Just don't let it get to ya, ay?"

"It's hard not to, Sian, when she's always embarrassing me, especially in front of you!"

Sian pulled Sophie in for a hug as Sophie nestled her head into Sian's neck. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed in front of me, I'm your best mate."

Sophie hugged a little tighter. "I know that."

"… even if you were giving me goggly eyes you shouldn't feel embarrassed" Sian said as she laughed.

Sophie pulled away and said "ugh, see this is what I'm talking abo-"

Sophie was cut off by Sian's lips connecting with hers. Even though they have kissed a few times, every kiss they share feels like it did the first time they kissed, butterflies and light headedness. Sian cups Sophie's face and continues to kiss her. After a few moments, Sian pulls away and says "I like that you look at me with goggly eyes-"

"I don't!"

Sian smiles and wraps her arms around Sophie's neck and gives her a squeeze.

"Alright then, girls?" Ryan asks as Morgan pulls up and parks the car. Ryan runs over to the drivers side door and opens it for Morgan before she can shut off the car. Sophie could tell just by looking at him that he deffo was under the influence. She opens the back door on the drivers side and gets out.

"Let me help you with your bags and stuff" he said quickly to Morgan, brushing by Sophie to get to the boot.

"Ya alright, Ry?" Sophie asks as she walks to the back of the car.

"Hiya, Soph! Alright ready for tonight?" he said as he was grinding his teeth and grabbing as many bags as possible.

"Erm, yeah, we're all good."

With bags in hand, he stood in front of Sophie and said discreetly "did ya want any pills then?"

Morgan knew her friends took pills, but she wasn't a fan of it and that wasn't a secret. She was always shared of someone overdosing. She stuck to splif and alcohol. Sophie always took her feelings into consideration when they ever talked about getting E, so she stood a little closer to Ryan so she could talk quitely and said "I know I do. I'm not sure about Sian, she never said."

Sian saw the two talking quietly and she felt the jealous. She knew Sophie would never do anything with Ryan, but she also knew Ryan would hook with Sophie at any chance he got. She hated that Sophie bought their E from Ryan. Sian walked around the car and met Sophie and Ryan who stopped talking. Sophie backed up a little and smiled at Sian.

"Need any help?" she asked Ryan as she stood closely beside Sophie, trying to make a point.

"Yous two can grab your tent, I got the rest."

Sian knew Ryan was on something the moment he said he had the rest. He was never one to help someone just to be nice. The only time he offered was when he was on something.

"Sian, did you want any E? I'm gonna get some for tonight and then drink tomorrow. Did you want to do it with me?" Sophie thought back to the conversation before when she said "do the E I mean" and smiled.

The blonde knew exactly what Sophie was thinking about and smiled back. "Yeah alright, you do owe me for doing it with out me…"

"Brill! Let's get everything set up and then we will get that sorted" he said as he started walking away. The girls turned to each other.

"Should be a good weekend" Sophie said looking around, not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Why do you have to get the pills from him? Why can't you get them from the last guy you got them from?" Sian asked, completely ignoring what Sophie said.

"Sian, we have been over this before. Ryan's stuff is really good. You don't have to worry about anything-"

"I know his stuff is good but we broke up for a reason, Soph. I just hate how we have to rely on him for this" the blonde said as she cut the brunette off.

Sophie grabbed Sian's hands and looked her in the eye. "Sian, I would never do anything with him, even if I liked him, which I don't. You are my best mate. What kind of person would I be if I hooked up with my best mate's first love?"

Sian just stared at Sophie, holding her hand as Sophie pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, lets go get set up before the sun goes down" the brunette said as she pulled away and gave Sian a quick peck on the cheek.


	9. It just… feels right

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story. Please R&R. First fanfic ever written so I welcome all criticism.**

**Chapter 9: It just… feels right**

The sky was lit up with all sorts of bright colors as the sun was setting when Morgan, her boyfriend (Mike,) Sophie, Sian, Ryan and Stephanie finished putting up their tents. They set up camp a little ways down the beach so that they could actually get some sleep when they wanted to. Sophie and Sian set up their tent a little further down the beach from the rest of the group so they didn't have to listen to the other couples when it came time to go to sleep.

Sophie walked down to the water to see how warm it was. She bent down, stuck her fingers in and shivered. Then she looked up and saw red, yellow and orange dance across the sky, it was beautiful. As she was bent down, she felt someone come up from behind her and put their hands over her eyes. She stood up and turned around to give Sian a hug as she knew it was her. When she wrapped her arms around the blonde, she noticed that Sian didn't smell like Sian, and it deffo didn't feel like her either. As he wrapped his arms around her, Sophie's eyes shot open and tried backing up when she realized who she was hugging.

"What the hell do you think you are playin' at?" Sian said as she was standing behind Ryan. The tall boy turned his head to look at Sian, still having his arms wrapped around Sophie.

"Nothin', she's the one that hugged me" he said, raising his voice a little. Sophie pushed him away to look at Sian.

"Sian, it wasn't like that! Well, it was, but I thought you were him. I wouldn't have turned around and hug him if I had known! You have to believe me."

"Oi! That hurts ya know!" Ryan said as he stood there looking back and forth between the girls.

"Are we gonna sort out that E or what? Sian said asking Ryan, staring at him.

"Sian, did you hear what I just said?" Sophie asked the blonde.

"I heard you" she said looking at Sophie, "now I'm asking you, can we sort out the E" she said now looking at Ryan.

"Let's get the show on the road then, ay ladies? Ryan said walking up to his tent with Sian following. Sophie knew Sian was upset the moment she asked Ryan about the E. How many times did Sophie have to explain to her best friend that she is not nor ever will be interested in her ex?

After exchanging some notes for the pills, Sian grabs a bottle of water, sets the pill on her tongue and says "bottoms up" as she took a swig of water as Ryan left the tent as he heard Chesney and Katie arriving with their tent. She then passed the bottle of water to Sophie. As Sophie grabbed the bottle from Sian she said "Sian, honestly, I wouldn't have hugged him if I would have known."

Sian breathed out. "I know that, Soph.

"You do?" she questioned as she put the pill in her mouth and took a drink of water.

"Yeah, I trust you. It's him that I don't trust. I mean, he broke my heart because he tried it on with you and then I come out of the tent and yous two are hugging. I know you didn't know it was him but, it still drives me crazy when he even talks to you let alone touches ya."

Sophie wondered if Ryan hugging her made Sian mad because he tried it on with Sophie while he was with Sian, or if the blonde was mad because she was jealous of Ryan for hugging the brunette. She didn't dare ask because she didn't want to upset Sian, especially when they just had taken E. Sophie pulled Sian in for a hug.

"Alright you two?" Chesney said as he popped his head into their tent. "Let's just forget about it now and go and get wrecked, yeah?" Sophie whispered as she pulled out of the hug and smiled at her best friend. Sian nodded her head and turned around to greet Chesney and Katie.

An hour later everyone was up the beach, dancing around a fire. There was a good amount of people there now, and someone had brought a CD player along for some music.

Sian was dancing with her eyes closed, she was completely lost in the music and was feeling pretty good. She felt Sophie's hands on her hips and decided to turn around to face her. Both girl's eye's were as big as marbles and Sophie's jaw was moving a mile a minute as she was chewing on a piece of gum.

Sian pulled her closer while they were dancing and said "Oi! Where's my gum?" She needed something to chew on so she didn't start chewing on her lip or tongue.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking when I got it from…" Sophie didn't want to say Ryan and then have Sian be upset.

"From Morgan."

Sian pouted.

"Wanna share? I know your gonna ask" Sophie said as she smiled, still dancing. This was something they usually did when one of them had gum and the other didn't.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa, you know me well, Soph" she said as she stuck out her hand, expecting Sophie to spit out her gum and rip it in half. Instead, Sophie wrapped her arms around Sian and pulled her close as she stopped moving. She then put the gum in-between her teeth so that half was sticking out. Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck and went in for the gum. She bit off her half of the gum before she lingered a little longer against Sophie's lips as she liked the feeling of the brunettes lips against hers. Sian took her tongue and swiped the gum from in-between her own lips and pushed it to the back as she started to kiss Sophie.

Sian started swaying to the music as she was kissing Sophie, causing the brunette to move as well. Sophie eagerly put her hands in Sian's back pockets of her jeans and pulled her closer as she was squeezing her bum. Sian wasn't sure if it was the heat from the fire, or the heat between her and Sophie, but things were getting pretty heated. Sophie ran her tongue on the bottom of Sian's lip and then slipped it into her mouth as they were dancing.

Someone knocked into Sian, causing the blonde to push into Sophie.

"AAAHHH" Sophie screams as she falls into the sand as Sian starts laughing at her.

"Thanks a lot, Sian!"

"I'm sorrrrrrrrry! Someone bumped into me."

Sian holds out her hand to help Sophie up and with one swift tug, Sophie pulls Sian down with her.

"That's what you get!" Sophie says as she jumps off and starts to run up the beach. The next thing Sophie knew, she was face first in the sand with the wind knocked out of her. She was bent over heaving, trying to catch her breath as her gum fell out of her mouth. When she looked up, there was 3 girls standing there, one of them retracting her foot. The girl had tripped Sophie on purpose.

"What you're doing is sick, Webster!" One of the girls said.

"Wh… what?" Sophie heaved.

"You can't just go around kissing girls" the girl said. As she said that, Sian finally caught up with Sophie. The girls turned to look at Sian as she ran over to Sophie and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Soph? What happened?" she asked her as Sophie was still trying to catch her breath.

"Awww, how sweet, Sophie's knight in shining armor comes to the rescue" One of the girls said as the other two laughed.

Sian was now staring at the girl, and with her eyes open as wide as they were, it made her look a little crazy in the dark. The girls backed off and started walking back up the beach, still laughing.

The blonde turned back to Sophie and said "Soph, what happened? Are you alright?"

Sophie didn't want to answer the question because she knew Sian would feel like it was her fault for being tripped.

"I'm fine, its just a little hard to breathe" She said as she was rubbing her stomach.

"Come on, let's go back to the tent for a bit, I gotta get some water anyway" Sian said as she wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulder.

When they made it back to the tent, Sian practically ran into the tent like a bull in a china shop to get to the water she had brought, talking about random things and not about what had just happened.

"Are you that thirsty that you could wait the 5 seconds it would have taken to walk to the tent?" Sophie asked as she sat down.

"Oh, you have no idea" The blonde said as she started to down the water.

"Actually, yeah I do, through me a bottle will ya?" She didn't realize how thirsty she was until she saw Sian drinking. The blonde passed her a bottle of water and sat down beside Sophie, listening to the music off in the distance.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or what?" Sian asked as she took and drink of water and looked at Sophie.

Sophie put the cap of the bottle of water in her mouth and started chewing on it, which felt amazing. Since she had lost her gum, she had nothing else to chew on.

"Oi!"

"What?" Sophie said with her mouth full.

"What happened with those girls?" She said, staring at Sophie wide eyed.

"It was nothing" she said.

"I'm your best mate, you can't lie to me ya know" Sian said as she started bouncing one of her legs up and down. She needed to move but knew Sophie needed her right now

Sophie looked down at her water bottle and has suddenly become very fascinated with it. She started squeezing it, which also felt amazing.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she spat out quietly.

"Well I do!" Sian said as she grabbed the bottle out of Sophie's hands.

"Ugggh! Why can't you just let this go?" Sophie said as she started to get annoyed and spit out the bottle cap.

"Why are you getting mad at me? I just want to know what happened."

"FINE! One of them tripped me while I was running and I went face first in the sand. Happy?"

"But _why _did they trip you?"

"… Because I was kissing you?" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Because I was kissing you, Sian" she said again.

"You can't be serious! They decided to trip you because you were kissing me?"

"They said what I was doing was wrong, kissing a girl…" Sophie was now looking down at her hands, rubbing them together, avoiding Sians gaze.

"That's pure homophobic that!" Sian said as she was starting to raise her voice. Sophie just nodded her head in agreeance.

"Soph, I'm… I'm sorry you had to deal with that. If I had pulled away this would't have happened. I feel real horrible."

Sophie looked up at Sian who was now looking away. She saw the unshed tears that were about to fall.

"Hey, it's not like they beat me up, Sian, I'm fine. I only lost my breath because of the way I fell. Besides, it was me that kinda kissed you first, with the whole gum thing."

"Do you agree with what they said? I can see why you would now that you are probably going to be bullied" Sian said still looking away as she was still bouncing one of her legs.

"Agree with what? That it's wrong to kiss a girl, to kiss you? Are you being serious?" Sophie grabbed Sian's hands, causing her to look at her as she was now grinding her teeth.

"It just… feels right. If it meant I would get beat up every day for kissing you, then I would do it a hundred times over because I want to, because you are my best mate and I… I…" she was at a loss for words. The girls sat in the tent staring at each other, not sure of what to do or say next. Their breathing started to get heavy as they were lost in each other eyes. Sian was waiting for her to finish her sentence but couldn't wait any longer. She got up on her knees and crashed her lips against Sophie's, causing the brunette to fall backwards onto her sleeping bag.


End file.
